Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter and a power-saving method, and especially relates to a power adapter with a power saving mode and a power-saving method for a power adapter.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the operating principle of the related art power adapter is that when the related art power adapter is removed from the system (for example, the computer) by the user, the related art power adapter enters the sleeping mode to save power. However, when the user leaves from the system (for example, the computer), the user usually does not remove the related art power adapter from the system (for example, the computer), so that the related art power adapter is always in the working mode and cannot save power.